Miko
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: The marauders pick up a stray cat. Which all of the boys seem to enjoy except for James. Sirius is sent to find out what his problem is. JamesSirius


Title: Miko  
Author: Mrpointyhorns, blemery  
Rating: R  
Pairing(s): James/Sirius

Disclaimer: I don't own.

When we found it the weather was icy and windy. Winter had started up and it was one of the worst storms we had ever seen. None of us were sure how the thing ended up buried under the pile of snow, but when Remus picked up the frozen form we couldn't help but melt for it affectionately.

Except for you; at first you didn't mind that we adopted it. But then more time was proved for him. Our usual daily activates forgotten. Remus cooed and snuggled of him continuously. Peter never hesitated to bring up food for him. He babied him for all he was worth. As for me, he became my favorite toy. We played all kinds of game, chase the string, and follow the leader.

But you took offence pushing him away and ignoring his undisputed cuteness. In a few weeks the jealousy began to get to you. You stomped about pouting and feeling sorry for your self. You'd snap at anyone who dared speak to you. You felt left out and cast aside.

After a few months and seeing your whole self worth change, Remus decided that one of us needed to talk to you. Someone needed to do something to make you're eyes sparkle so wonderfully again. We drew straws. I drew small. Remus determined it was for the best. After all you always seemed to perk up anytime I gave you any attention.

I trudged heavily up to our shared dorm peeking in to see you sitting on the edge of your bed. You had your knees hanging over the post, your chin propped up on your palms, your elbows digging into your knees. You're eyes bore straight into our resident pet. He slept peacefully in his bed.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. I entered and moved slowly across the room towards your bed. "Miko," I mused, plucking the fur ball up. I sat down in front of his bed. Your hazel eyes shimmered slightly as you watched me leisurely pet that grey fur.

You hissed closing your eyes quickly and turning your head away from me. I moved forward on my knees. I came to rest at the end of your bed in front of you.

"Look at me James, please?" I whispered gently as I could. After a moment of defiance you dropped your hazel eyes to mine. "James, please, what's wrong?"

You shook your head wearily, "Remus bugs the straws."

"I know," I whispered bowing my head slightly. I pressed Miko closer to my chest. "I wanted it to be me. I wanted you to talk to me. Like you use to."

There was a long silence before a harsh, "Seems like you'd rather play with that cat."

My blues eyes darted up narrowing harshly at your hate filled words. "What's wrong with Miko James! Ever since we saved him, all I ever hear you say, is how much you hate him. He doesn't hate you James! He's just a little cat. How can you be so mean? I love him so much. He is so sweet and cute. He never judges me or any of us. He loves us so much! We're all he has. All you do is spit at him! He's the only one that's ever cared about me so selfishly, so undyingly."

You're eyes widened slightly. Then you frowned, that look was so painful and upsetting. You were so crescent fallen. I had hurt your feelings more then I ever thought I could.

Sighing deeply you slipped off your bed to the floor beside me, our knees touching. You placed firm hands on my shoulders hazel eyes locking with my own blue ones. "That's not true Sirius. I've cared about you since the first day I met you. You know that."

You took a deep strained breath and continued, "I've loved you in away that a best friend never should. And I never imaged telling you, but not because I thought you wouldn't return my feelings and hurt me. I didn't say anything because I knew how much it would hurt you. I know that when you were younger you were taught that love was pain that if you weren't being belted or spat at the love wasn't there. I never wanted you to think that my love for you would bring you pain. I never wanted you to even have to need me to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you. Pain is not love but I didn't think you could understand that. I love you Sirius Black in all the ways you think that cat does, but in ways you can never accept from me."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as the speech went on repeat in my head. My heart began to swell and pounded hard against my chest. Placing Miko behind me I moved my hands to feather over the expanse of your chest. I slid my hand up to cup your cheek, resting the other more firmly on your chest. "James, you've never given me a reason to think you'd hurt me. I've know you loved me…not like that, of course, but I always knew our friendship held something deeper then just that." I sighed leaning my head to rest on your shoulder. "I trust you James."

I couldn't tell what you were thinking as I closed my eyes in bliss. I took in your sweet musky scent if for the first and hopefully not the last time. Minutes passed before lean arms snaked around to rub against the small of my back. Your other hand swept stray hairs from my face. I sighed contently.

"James…"

I was interrupted but not with words. You lifted my chin gently and bent your head to capture my lips. I never felt such soft lips before. I sighed in relief. I felt your tongue working gently at my lips. In return, my hand clenched at the front of your robes and my fingers stroke your cheek sensuously.

The kiss deepened as your tongue entered my mouth and I could only moan into it. You dipped your tongue into unexplored cavities of my body. You flicked over my teeth and my tongue, my gums and my palate.

The kiss only lasted a few more seconds. You pulled back until our lips just touched. There was no movement. It wasn't even really a kiss but our lips remained touching.

"Sirius," you pressed one brief kiss to my lips, before pulling back completely. Hazel eyes searched my blue ones for the answer to his unasked questions.

"I love you, James," I confirmed. The smile spread across your face warming every inch of my heart.

You pressed a second brief kiss to my lips before whispering against them, "I love you." Your lips curled against mine before your tongue flickered over them. But I did not let you in that time.

Instead I pulled back and stared into your confused hazel orbs. "So why do you really hate Miko?" I asked pointedly.

You just smiled wildly and brushed of the question with the flick of your wrist, "Oh I don't mind Miko. I've just always preferred dogs."


End file.
